Spice
by shadowdolls
Summary: Everybody wanted him. His lips, his touch, his body. Everybody wanted a piece of Vanitas and he wanted a piece of everyone. Even his own brother. If you think that's not complicated enough, add in the fact that he got his classmate pregnant. VanVen Incest
1. Half

**1 word...BULLSHIT! Anyways, this is, like, only the introduction...so review please? I'm not that confident with this story. I like it but, well, not as much as I liked my story "One time only" xP I loved that but sadly I can't continue it because of problems TT_TT:D **

**Oh and, hey, you right there, yes, you sitting in front of his/her laptop/comp. You like VanVen right? Can you pleeeaassee make a story about them! I love this couple and, well, I read practically all the stories with Vanitas and Ventus already! So please, if you love this couple, show it by making a story! Please! I wanna read more TT_TT Nyways~ Review please? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Half**

The smell of sex was hot in the air. Loud breathy moans bounced off the bedroom walls and echoed throughout the house, escalating with each hard thrust Vanitas would make.

The blond held onto the other teen's shoulder, pleading for him to go faster. Vanitas smirked and complied, loving the submissive flushed look of the teen's face. It kind of reminded him of someone. Not that he's seen him all hot, flushed, sweaty and fucking sexy for sex.

Vanitas shook his head to rid the image he conjured up in his mind. This wasn't the right or proper time he should be thinking about him.

With one last thrust, Vanitas groaned, reaching his climax. He felt the body beneath him shudder and relax, sighing with pleasure and satisfaction. Vanitas pulled out before dropping his back on the bed. It wasn't the best sex he had, but it was good enough. Besides, taking someone's virginity away always gave him a different feeling of satisfaction.

It wasn't long till he found his way to a dreamless sleep, ignoring the voice that softly called his name and the hand that found its way to his bicep, wishing to shake him awake. Now that he got what he wanted, nothing mattered anymore. Later tonight, he would ditch the blond girl before the teen even woke up, leaving behind nothing but his faint scent after their recent activities.

* * *

><p>Golden orbs groggily blinked its eyes awake, lips moving to voice a groan. Vanitas woke up with a scream and a thud. The voice wasn't his though, nor was he the cause of the crash; however, he knew the teen that unfortunately woke him up. His voice gave him away. Vanitas swore that he was gonna kill his brother for disturbing his sleep, but that could wait till later. He was still dead tired from yesterday night's activities. All he wanted right now was sleep.<p>

"What the hell are you doing in my bed, Vanitas!" The blond screamed. Okay, scratch what he said earlier, the teen was paying now.

"Shut the fuck up Ventus!" Vanitas growled as he grabbed the pillow he slept on and threw it at the other teen's face. He was pleased to hear his twin yelp in surprise. He watched as Ven scowled and threw the pillow back at him. He caught it with ease.

"Get off of my bed now, Vanitas or I swear to god I'm telling mom you came home late last night and had sex with god-knows-who," Ventus growled back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Vanitas merely rolled his eyes before sinking back on the blonde's bed. He loved the soft comfortable mattress and its thick warm blanket. Though, he was well aware the blanket wasn't the only object that provided warmth on the bed. Vanitas felt the heat of the blonde's body, lingering on the space he slept on, mixing with the teen's faint honey sweet scent.

He heard his twin sigh with defeat before walking towards his closet. "You should sleep on your own bed for once," Ventus muttered softly, not caring if he was heard or not. He knew his brother would ignore the idea anyway.

"Your bed's more comfortable," Vanitas stated, rolling to his back and looking blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't go back to sleep and it was entirely the noisy blonde's fault. It wasn't the first time he snuck into his brother's room and slept there. Hell, when he first moved in with his twin and his family, they practically slept together every day.

"We have the same kind of bed," the blond frowned before throwing Vanitas a towel. "You should take a shower already. You smell like sex," he added before wrapping his own towel around his neck.

Vanitas sat up and stared at him for a few second before smirking mischievously. "Are we taking a bath together?"

"Pervert." Ventus bit out, as he made a face and stuck his tongue out.

"Yet you still love me," Vanitas teased, grinning lopsidedly at the blond. He saw Ventus stare at him uneasily before muttering something under his breath and entering the bathroom. The door locked with a click.

Vanitas yawned and stretched his arms before sliding off the bed and leaving his brother's room. He was half tempted to go to his own room and drop himself on his bed to get some more shut-eye. However, thinking of the bloody screams he'd probably receive for lazing around on an early school's morning would be extremely troublesome. He could sleep in school anyways.

Vanitas turned the knob of his bathroom door before walking in and stripping down to his boxers. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and frowned when he suddenly remembered his twin's troubled look. He knew the blond was having problems but he had no idea what it was. Not that he was ever going to ask.

It wasn't like he didn't care about his brother, hell, he'd send anyone who'd dare even lay a finger on his twin to a hospital, but still, Vanitas always thought they weren't close enough to talk about personal problems, especially if it's anything related to relationships or family. They weren't like normal twins, who understand the other perfectly. They were close to some extent, but some matters they preferred to keep to themselves. After all, they were only half-brothers.

Their father fucked both their moms at the same day. Crazy, right? He heard that the blond man had sex with his mom late in the morning and then left to go to work. His co-workers invited him to a bar where he met Ven's mother after drowning himself in beer. He was extremely intoxicated when he started talking and flirting with the woman. Even so, the lady liked the attention. It didn't take long for her to start flirting back. Half an hour later, they were going at it like bunnies.

A few weeks after, Ventus's mom visited their father at his house, told him she had a baby and he was the father. The blond man doubted her at first, even threatened to call the police if she didn't stop talking, but after she explained he was the only guy she had sex with during god-knows-when, he looked horrifyingly at her and unfortunately believed it was the truth.

It didn't take long for Vanitas's mom to find out about her husband's affair. She went into hysteria for a few weeks before she left him and lived in her sister's house. She couldn't handle the fact that her beloved had gotten another woman pregnant the same day he'd gotten her. It was insanity. Lucky for her (well, more for Vanitas), her sister was nothing but kind and helped her throughout her whole pregnancy. If she was left to fend off for herself, Vanitas would have probably been dead even before he was born.

Throughout the remaining months before the children's birth, Vanitas's mom refused to talk or even meet up with her husband. He was guilty as hell for what he has done, though, as disappointed as he was with himself, he couldn't stay furious with the woman he had an affair with. Since the lady had no relatives she could turn to in her time of need, the blond man helped her throughout her pregnancy. It was later that he felt himself falling in love.

Months have gone by and the two babies were born on the same day. Even so, Vanitas's mother continued to refuse to meet up with her husband, thus cutting all contacts with him. It was 3 years later that Vanitas's mom gave herself up to depression and died. His aunt took care of him for about 7 years, until she herself died on a car accident. Unlucky as hell, huh?

For a few months, Vanitas thought himself to be a curse, his existence merely to live in darkness. It was then that his father suddenly came to his life, stepping into the cold eerie orphanage that took him in for a few months after his aunt died.

The blond man led him to his own home where Vanitas met his half-brother Ventus. His father and Ven's mother had gotten married by that time. Hooray for them! Please note the sarcasm.

Anyways, it wasn't like Vanitas cared, heck, he didn't even trust any of them in the beginning. Vanitas wondered how he could be the blond man's child when they looked nothing alike (well in his opinion, though people say otherwise). His so-called father was blond with deep cerulean eyes while he was ravenette with golden sun tinted orbs. He heard that he actually got his eyes and hair from his mother and as for the rest, his dad. Whatever, not like he cared.

Vanitas wouldn't speak to any of them in the first few weeks. It probably would have stayed that way if their dad and Ven's mom (he refused to call her as his mother) didn't decide to leave them for a week of vacation. They were left in the hands of a teenage babysitter, who in Vanitas's opinion was a son of a bitch. He constantly left them both alone in the house. Lucky for them their dad gave them some money so they could order some take-outs from nearby restaurants.

In the span of a week, he learned a lot about his half-brother. The kid was very energetic and talkative, always trying to get something out of him. He also learned that the blond had two best friends - Aqua and Terra - who were both older than the two of them. Lastly, the blond liked to sleep with someone every night. He continuously snuck into Vanitas's room in the middle of twilight to sleep with him even after their dad and Ven's mom came back.

The raven haired boy was very uncomfortable with it at the beginning; believe it or not, he actually kicked the blond out of his bed a few times, but he kind of gotten used to it after several months. He even slept in the blonde's room a few times, just 'cause his twin's room was closer to the stairs and he was too lazy to walk a few more feet to reach his room.

The blond had grown out of that habit after a few years (though sometimes Vanitas suspected the blond only stopped sleeping with him because he wanted to avoid the other teen) but that didn't stop Vanitas from sleeping in the blonde's room whenever he was too tired to go to his own, which is practically every day.

Ever since the start of 3rd year middle school, Vanitas began to date as often as he went to school. It didn't take long for those innocent dates to become one-night stands. Everybody wanted him. His lips, his touch, his body. They wanted a piece of Vanitas, and Vanitas wanted a piece of everyone. His dad didn't know any of his nightly activities, nor did his brother's mom; and it was all thanks to Ventus.

Vanitas stepped out of the shower and took out his school uniform. He was in the middle of wearing his button-up shirt when Ventus's mom called the two teens.

"Ven, Vanitas, breakfast's ready!" the blond woman shouted. His stomach growled eagerly for food as a response. Without much thought, Vanitas jogged down the stairs, shirt yet to be buttoned and hair still waiting to be dried. He leisurely walked into their kitchen and was delighted to be greeted by the sweet scent of chocolate chip pancakes, soaked in a thick layer of maple syrup.

Vanitas unhurriedly sat down the dining table picking up a plate and fork on his way. He stabbed two of the pancakes and set it on his plate before lazily munching on the treats.

"Vanitas, you should dress up properly before you start eating on the table," the blond woman sighed as she placed a bottle of chocolate syrup on the table in case either of the two teens wanted to flood their pancake with sweetness.

The teen ignored the woman's words and continued eating. He didn't have dinner last night nor did he bother to cook up a small snack when he got back home in the middle of twilight. He wasn't going to starve himself to death. To hell with the fact that buttoning up his shirt and drying his hair will only take a few minutes to finish. He was hungry and exhausted from last night's events. Nothing was going to deter him from gobbling up his food.

Vanitas heard Ven's usual morning greeting as he entered the kitchen. He saw his twin kiss his mother's cheek before grabbing a plate of his own and sitting down on the dining table, directly across from him. The two teens ate the first few minutes together in silence. Vanitas felt his brother stare at him from time to time, making him smirk inside his head.

"I know I'm sexy, Ventus, but it's rude to stare at people, especially when they're half naked. You might give them the wrong idea." He teased.

He saw Ventus' eyes widen as he fought hard to swallow his food. To Vanitas's dismay, that was all. Too bad. He wanted to see the blond blush and stutter in denial. It would've been a sweet image, a chance to laugh and tease his brother more than he already has.

"I wasn't staring at you," Ventus coughed out, looking at anything but his brother. Vanitas grinned. Guess he thought too soon. The denial was obviously there. The only things lacking were the blushing and stuttering. Though, that could easily be changed. Vanitas just had to close a few gaps between them and say a few words before –

"So...who did you do last night?" Ventus whispered carefully.

Vanitas blinked out of his reverie. "What?"

"I asked who you did last night," Ventus repeated softly yet irritably. Vanitas knew the blond couldn't allow himself to be louder than that. His mom only stood a few feet away from them.

"No one special," Vanitas purposely drawled out, annoying the blond further.

Ventus rolled his eyes before standing up from the table and dumping his empty plate in the sink. "Fine, be that way," he huffed.

"Don't be mad Venny. If you really wanna know, then fine. It was Namine," Vanitas stated aloud as he followed the blond. Vanitas snickered when Ven clumsily hit the doorway on his way out of the kitchen, yelping at the sudden contact. He loved surprising the blond.

"A-are you serious? You even victimized the sweet innocent Namine? She's only 13 Vanitas!" Ventus practically yelled. Vanitas hit the blond on his shoulder, silently telling him to keep his voice down. They didn't need Ven's mom to suddenly come out of the kitchen and interrogate him about his nightly activities.

"Trust me; there wasn't anything innocent about her when we had sex," Vanitas whispered, smirking close to the blonde's ear. He could still remember the younger blonde's arms, holding him closer, her voice begging him to go faster, her hands touching his bare flesh without a second thought.

He smirked when Ventus pushed him, blushing a barely visible tinge of pink.

"You're disgusting," he commented as if he had just read his twin's mind.

"And you're a virgin," Vanitas countered.

The blond glared at him. "How is that even related," he hissed irritably. The older twin shrugged. It was kind of related when you thought about it. His brother would think that pondering about what happened in his recent intercourse was disgusting, when it was actually perfectly normal for those who are experienced.

"Her sister's gonna kill you..." Ventus abruptly pointed out as he steered their conversation to their previous topic.

Vanitas quirked an eyebrow at the blond. "You mean Kairi? I doubt it. She's heads-over-heels in love with me after I did her a few weeks ago. Though, she'll probably be jealous if she finds out. Who wouldn't be? I'm a god in bed." He boasted, grinning wolfishly at his brother.

Ventus shook his head and sighed. "You think too highly of yourself." He noted.

Vanitas was tempted to offer the blond a night and see if he could dare say that again. But saying that would be too awkward. They were brothers after all. He shouldn't even think of trying to hit on his twin. It was weird, wrong and totally unheard of.

"I'm leaving," Ventus announced as he grabbed his backpack.

Vanitas blinked away his thoughts and followed his brother out, not bothering to shout his leave. They walked together, side by side. Their school was at least a 25 minute walk from their house. No biggie.

Halfway there, the two teens heard a loud honk accompanied by voices calling out for Ven. Both of them simultaneously turned around watching as a car drove to a stop beside them.

Vanitas groaned when he saw the blonde's best friends. He hated the seniors. They didn't like him and he didn't like them. He was sure if Ven wasn't his brother, they'd keep the blond away from him as far as possible. They thought he was a bad influence, those idiots. Did it look like he was influencing the blond in any sort of way?

"Hey Ven, wanna take a ride with us?" Terra offered. Vanitas noticed there were other people in the car. Lea, Ienzo, Kairi and Riku. Most of them were still sleeping (hell, if Ven didn't wake him up he would probably do the same) though some sat silently at the back listening to their iPods or reading a book.

"Well..." Ven said uncertainly. Vanitas saw his twin look at him as if to get approval. He raised an eyebrow. They were asking him not Vanitas.

"Vanitas could ride with us as well!" Aqua chirped in beside Terra.

The brunette glared at her. "Like hell he could!" he growled angrily.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Don't be so rude Terra. Do you think Ven would actually leave his brother alone?" she frowned.

"...yes..." Terra muttered under his breath.

Okay, this was getting annoying. Vanitas discretely walked away from the car, leaving the two seniors to argue in front of his brother. One more second of standing on the sidewalk, listening to those two bicker would have made him snap. Ventus could have ridden with them for all he cared. They were Ven's friends, not his.

He heard heavy footsteps running behind him. He didn't bother to look back until he heard his name being called out.

"Hey Vanitas! Wait up," Ven exclaimed. Vanitas didn't stop to wait, but he did slow down enough for his brother to catch up with him. He watched as Ven ran to his side, panting softly from the short run.

"Why did you leave me there?" Ventus frowned.

Vanitas shrugged. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I can't just leave you behind. I'm not an ass-munching bastard like you," Ventus huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And besides, you're my brother," he grinned.

"_Half_-brother" Vanitas corrected and Ventus rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Did it suck? Anyways, you can complain all you want with a review xP though just wanted to give out a little quiz! Just for fun xP (If you answer correct I'll think about giving you a prize xP):<strong>

**Q: Why do you think Namine wasn't in the car with her sister, Kairi, and the others? **

**That's an easy question anyone everyone could answer xP  
><strong>


	2. Confusion, Troubles and Complications

"**Holy shit, what am I writing?" Yeah, that's what I thought when I reread the first few paragraphs of this chapter xP VANITAS IS A WHORE! **

**Anyways, thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews~ I just hope more people will review this time It'd be nice if they do. Anyways, my writing skills are going down the drain, sadly. I'm spending too much time trying to make videos x-x VanVen vids to be exact~ lol! I'm thinkin of postin them in youtube once I'm done. Anyways~ enough of my ramblings, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Special thanks to:**

**VanSoFan-Naome (hope you really do try to make yaoi fic ^^ it'd be totally cool and i would totally read it),**

**WaterAngel-Alyssa (tnx for the comment~ Lol I was unsure at the beginning if I should rate it as M xP thanks for telling me :D hehe I love Vocaloid too ^^),**

**MeeSheeMuffin. (I love you 3 enough said xP lol!)**

**This is unbeta-ed so tell me if I made a mistake please :D**

* * *

><p><strong>(Read author's note)<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Confusion, Troubles and Complications**

Vanitas held the blonde's hands above his head, trapping him between the locker doors and his body. He licked the teen's bottom lip and ghosted his free hand under the other's uniform, leaving feather-like touches on the blonde's heating body.

He heard Hayner gasp as he sucked on the teen's sensitive flesh. Vanitas took pleasure at hearing the blonde moan his name. He felt the other teen getting harder as he pressed their bodies closer, rubbing their clothed erections with an unknown rhythm.

"Shit, Vanitas," Hayner breathed out, moaning and throwing his head back to the locker doors.

Vanitas captured the blonde's lips with his own, his tongue being granted access as soon lips met. The hot wet muscles danced together in lustful passion, a trail of saliva running down the blonde's chin.

Vanitas wasn't sure how this all started. One minute they were arguing with each other - Hayner shouting at him for sleeping with Olette while he stood there, snapping and barking remarks at the brunet – and then the next, they were caught heatedly making out inside the school's locker room. Not that Vanitas was complaining. This was the first time he got a taste of the blond, and he had to admit it, Hayner wasn't half bad.

The teens heard a familiar voice calling out Vanitas's name, gradually growing closer with every second that passed by. Hayner pulled away from the heated kiss, eyes glazed over with lust, cheeks tainted with a pink hue.

"Someone's calling you," Hayner breathed out, panting slightly for air.

Vanitas gave the blond a lick from his jaw line to his cheek before nibbling on the teen's ear. "I don't care," He whispered huskily, a shiver running down the teen's spine.

Even so, Hayner didn't let the topic drop. "But the voice sounded like it was –" Vanitas cut the blond off with his lips. He didn't care who the fuck was calling for him. The only thing he was going to listen to right now was his body's need, Hayner's moans and Ventus's gasp – wait, what? Did he just hear his brother gasp?

He pulled away from Hayner and turned his head to his right. He saw his brother gawking at him and the blond, cheeks tainted pink with embarrassment. Vanitas and Hayner stared back at the blond both surprised by his appearance. Well...this was awkward. It wasn't everyday your half-brother would catch you making out with one of your classmates.

"Shit, I-I'm sorry for disturbing you. I didn't mean to – I was just gonna - I-I think I should take my leave now," Ventus hurriedly said before darting outside the locker room.

Vanitas shouted out for his brother, but the blond continued to run. He sighed. "Well, that was a turn off," he muttered, scratching the back of his head in irritation. He looked back at Hayner, who was blushing a deep shade of red. The blond glared at Vanitas accusingly while whipping the drool from his chin.

"I told you the voice sounded like your brother," he pointed out, straightening his disheveled shirt and tousled hair. He had no plan of going back to his class looking like he just got out of a hot make out session.

"Technically, no you didn't," Vanitas retorted dryly.

Hayner grumbled and rolled his eyes. He was now questioning why the hell he had allowed that bastard to touch him a few minutes ago. "Whatever, you should've recognize your brother's voice anyway," he replied as he began walking away from the raven haired teen. He was surprised when he was suddenly pulled back into the other teen's well toned chest.

He felt Vanitas's hand slip a piece of paper into his front pocket before he squeezed the blonde's thigh softly, breathing lightly on the other's neck. "Call me when you wanna continue our little activity," Vanitas whispered. Hayner shuddered at the other teen's touch before he snapped back to reality and pulled away.

"Like hell I would," the blonde barked out with embarrassment. He started to walk away from Vanitas once again, burying his hands in his pocket and squeezing the white sheet of paper the raven haired teen gave him. Maybe he would consider the teen's offer...

Vanitas smirked as he watched the blonde's retreating back. He had a feeling the other teen was going to call, probably tonight or tomorrow. Nobody could resist his body and charm.

He began walking out of the locker room as well, feeling a little unsatisfied. Why did his brother have to interrupt them when it was about ready to turn good? Not that he was saying it didn't feel nice from the beginning, hell, it felt great! But he was sure it was about to get better. Why did he even stop when he saw Ven? He should've just ignored the blond and continued sexing up Hayner.

Vanitas frowned as he walked on the school's hallway. Why was his brother looking for him anyway? It better have been important enough to have interrupted his session. May God have mercy on the blonde's soul if it wasn't.

Vanitas opened the door to the blonde's classroom, immediately spotting the golden haired boy sitting on the 3rd row, head buried under his arms while his friends – Lea, Ienzo, Roxas and Isa - attempted lift his head. Okay, it was more appropriate to say that Lea was the one who was trying to poke him out of his arms while the others just watched and chatted with each other.

Vanitas walked inside the room, catching everyone's attention. It made him smirk to know that everyone knew who he was. Nonetheless, he didn't pay much heed to the other people around him.

All he wanted was to talk to his brother. Nobody else interested him, well, maybe except Ven's cousin who looked like he was more appropriate to be called his brother's twin than he was. He had to admit, Roxas was hot, and yes people, he knows that by saying that, he's admitting he found his brother sexy. But hey, anyone with eyes could see that Roxas and Ven had looks. Actually he wouldn't mind feeling his brother up a bit.

...

Okay, he did not just say that. He meant he wouldn't mind feeling Roxas up. Not his brother. He meant Roxas. In fact, he'd probably try doing it with Ven's cousin in the near future. They weren't exactly related since he was only Ven's blood relative, not his. So, nobody could complain that it was incest.

"Vanitas? What are you doing here?" Lea asked. Vanitas ignored the question and bent down to the moping blonde's level.

"Hey, idiot, I need to talk to you," he spoke, poking the blonde's head to get his attention. Ven slowly lifted his head and eyed his brother, still embarrassed about unintentionally catching Vanitas sucking faces with Hayner. Knowing that the brunet was Roxas's friend wasn't helping him relax.

"Are you gonna talk to me about what happened earlier?" Ventus said carefully, his cheeks heating up slightly. Vanitas smirked unnerved the blond.

"Obviously, now stand up and talk to me outside," he ordered, grabbing the blonde's arm and hauling him up. Ventus groaned in disapproval. Vanitas ignored the shouts of protests coming from his brother's friends as he dragged the blonde outside the classroom.

"Don't worry, I'll return Venny to you after we talk a little," he assured the other teens before shutting the classroom doors close. "Damn, couldn't you have picked less noisy friends?" Vanitas commented glaring at the door as if the teens behind it could see him glower.

Ven rolled his eyes, before shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Ventus asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question," Vanitas replied, leaning on the nearest wall. "Why were you looking for me earlier? Got something to say?"

He watched as Ventus looked up and scratched his cheeks thoughtfully. He kind of reminded him of a cute little kid. He should stop that. He might attract perverts and pedophiles if he won't stop looking so innocently adorable. Not that he thought Ven couldn't take care of himself when a few number of people would attempt to harass him. But he was sure the blond would have trouble if he was about to be gang-raped.

"I guess I do. Well, I just wanted to ask you to wait for me after school's ended and help me pick out a gift for mom. Her birthday's coming up and I still don't have a gift to give her," Ventus shrugged.

Vanitas narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Why would I want to go with you? You're her son, not me." Vanitas complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest. For some reason, he still disliked Ventus's mother. Don't get him wrong, Ven's mom was really nice, practically as nice as his brother, but that's the exact reason why he didn't like the blonde lady. She was too nice to him. She always tried her hardest to be a good mother for both of them, which pissed him off. He wasn't her son, and she wasn't his mother. He'd prefer it if she doesn't try to replace his deceased mother with herself.

Ventus clapped his hands together and closed his eyes tightly. "Please Vanitas! I know you're not exactly close with my mom but I really need you! I don't have enough money to buy her a present. So go out with me, will you?" Ventus begged almost helplessly. Vanitas's eye twitched. So, the blond was telling him that he should come just so he could lend the other teen some money to buy a present for someone he doesn't like. Yeah, and people called him a bastard.

Seeing that Vanitas was about to refuse, Ventus flashed him the best puppy dog look he could muster and tried again. "C'mon Vani, if you don't want to do it for my mom, then do it for me?" Ven pleaded.

Vanitas felt like he wanted to bang his head on a wall. He hated his brother. "1st of all, don't call me Vani again or I swear to god I'm hitting your head with an iron bar," Vanitas glowered. "And fine, I'll go with you. But you owe me."

Vanitas watched as his brother fisted the air and celebrated in glee. The blond almost looked like he was ready to hug his brother in pure happiness, which kind of creeped him out. Even so, Vanitas raised his index finger, indicating his brother to stop. Ven looked at him questioningly.

"I wasn't done with what I was saying. You'll owe me for the money I'm going to lend you and –" There was a dramatic pause as Vanitas pulled his brother's arm and pushed him onto the classroom's locked doors, trapping him between his body and the room's entrance, his arms at either side of the blonde's head.

Vanitas's right hand slowly slid down his brother's side until it reached the hem of the teen's shirt, teasingly tugging it, while inching closer to the speechless blonde, leaving their faces merely centimeters apart. He was pleased to hear Ven's breath hitch and his body tense abruptly. "You still owe me for interrupting my little session with Hayner a few minutes ago," he whispered, pressing their bodies closer.

Ventus gaped at his brother, mouth slightly ajar from the shock he was in. "You're not serious, right?" he asked stupidly.

Vanitas smirked, sliding his hand under the blonde's shirt and lightly brushing the blonde's waist. "What if I say I am?" he whispered teasingly. His brother's plush lips continued to hang open, still in complete shock. Vanitas had to admit, he wasn't serious about what he said earlier, he just wanted to tease his brother to get some payback from Ven for disrupting his make out session with Hayner. Though, staring at his brother's pure lush untouched lips was making him slowly loose his grip on his self-control.

The two teens were both caught off guard when the classroom doors slid open, abruptly making them fall flat on the floor with a loud resounding thud. Damn the fucking bitch that opened the door.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" a high-pitched voice apologized. Vanitas could _feel_ everyone's gaze turn towards them. Okay, was it just him, or was it getting really awkward inside this room?

Before the situation could have gotten even more uncomfortable, Vanitas stood up from his place on top of Ven and held out a hand for his brother to take. He glared at anyone who dared opened their mouth to ask questions, promptly shutting them up. Ventus took the offered hand hesitantly before pulling himself up.

"We're you actually going to...?" the blond whispered quietly, as if afraid that if someone could have heard him, they'd instantly know what had happened beyond the classroom doors.

Vanitas shrugged, wishing to dismiss and forget what he had done earlier. "I don't know." He answered. And honestly, he really didn't.

* * *

><p>Vanitas tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, watching the crowd of students rush out of the school building and exit the gates. He waited to see a familiar spiked-up blond mess to pop up out of the crowd so he could finally leave like the rest of the students were. The weather today was hot, and he wasn't too happy with the fact his brother was making him wait in the boiling scorching sun. He didn't do well in the heat. He'd usually lose his temper quicker than normal.<p>

Vanitas looked at his watched for what seemed like the 5th time that hour. It was a quarter before five. Grumbling under his breath, Vanitas shifted his bag on his shoulder and stomped back inside the school's building to look for his brother.

Damn the blond and the fucking heat. He felt like he wanted to lock himself inside those huge refrigerators and stay there until night falls. The hot air was suffocating him. Vanitas unfastened the first four buttons of his uniform as he rounded a corner where he saw a familiar classmate. He instantly grabbed the unsuspected student's arm, stopping him from walking the school's hallway.

"Have you seen Ven?" he asked. The young teen involuntarily shrunk back from the raven haired teen's intense glare before pointing straight behind him.

"I-I think I saw him go with Terra a few minutes ago to the school's back yard," he nervously pointed out. Vanitas narrowed his eyes in irritation. He really hated Terra.

Pushing his classmate aside, he stormed towards the school's back doors. The heat and his irritation were tempting him to start a fight once he saw the bastard of a senior. Reaching the end of the school's hallway, he slammed the doors open and frowned when he noticed the yard lacked the presence of the two teens he was looking for.

Great, did the teen he passed by earlier trick him? It wouldn't be the first time that would have happened, considering there were a lot of blood thirsty boyfriends who wanted to kill him for stealing their girls. They could've told his classmate to lure him to the backyard so they could have the advantage and attack him, unexpectedly, in a group.

Oh well, he could probably handle a few vengeful teens. He already gained a lot of experience since the age of 12. It would be a miracle if someone would be able to beat him with ease. With that in his mind, Vanitas stepped outside and search around for his brother and Terra, thinking of the possibility they were there.

The brunet followed the outside walls of the school's building, his head turning left and right to search for the blond. He frowned when he saw nothing but olive green leaves and sturdy tall trees. He had reached the end of the school's walls and was ready to round the corner when he caught a glimpse of brown and blond standing dangerously close to each other. He was a few feet away from them, but he could see his brother - eyes wide, mouth gaping, cheeks tainted red. Terra stood in front of him, showing nothing but his back to Vanitas. Nevertheless, Ven's embarrassed, flustered look was enough to piss him off. He swore to god that if Terra dared to even touch his brother, the brunette would get a good sock to his pretty little face.

Vanitas took three steps to approach the two silent teens, ready to take Ventus away. He stopped when a familiar feminine voice called his name from behind. He turned around curiously and saw a red headed girl, with deep blue cerulean eyes. Kairi.

The mentioned girl shifted uncomfortably from where she stood, looking at nothing but the green patch below her. She looked at Vanitas worriedly, her eyes betraying depression, fright, regret, uncertainty and guilt.

"V-Vanitas, we need to talk," she barely whispered. Vanitas had to strain to hear her voice. The brunet frowned noticeably; her voice lacked its usual gleeful confident tone. Nonetheless, he turned back around, prepared to walk to his brother and ignore the girl. He had other, more important matters to attend to.

He heard Kairi take a step to stop him, grabbing his arm as if it was her life line. Vanitas eyes narrowed dangerously. What was this girl's problem? He already explained he wanted nothing more to do with her after they had sex. Was she purposely trying to piss him off?

"Let go of me," Vanitas hissed. He tugged his arm away with no avail. The red head hold on to him tightly, her eyes distressingly pleading him to stay. Vanitas stopped struggling and stared at her uneasily. The way she was looking at him was worrisome.

"Please, I really need to talk to you, Vanitas. It's important," she breathed out. Her throat felt like it was being constricted. She was struggling to speak. Vanitas narrowed his eyes and tugged his arm forcibly, successfully jerking his limb from the red head's grip. Kairi's eyes widened with horror, expecting rejection. She was surprised when Vanitas agreed.

"Fine, but make it quick," he bit out sternly, watching his brother and the senior from the corner of his eyes. They were still talking to Vanitas's dismay. Ven's flustered look wasn't making him feel any better.

He mentally raised an eyebrow when Kairi looked anything but happy when he agreed to talk with her. The red head was acting strangely.

She looked at the two teens behind Vanitas before looking back at the brunet. "Can we talk in a more secluded place?" She asked. Kairi didn't give Vanitas a chance to respond as she turned around and walk back into the school doors. Vanitas scratched his head in irritation, looking back at his brother one last time before following the red head.

Kairi led him into the school's now empty hallway. Everyone has left; they were the only two breathing beings inside the building. Vanitas waited impatiently for Kairi to speak, tapping his foot anxiously.

Kairi shifted awkwardly on where she stood, opening her mouth before thinking otherwise and closing it once again. She repeated the same action a few more times before Vanitas felt his patience snap. "If you have nothing to say to me, I'm leaving," He stated furiously, turning on his heels to leave the red head

Kairi gasped and reached out a hand to grab the brunet once again, only to be shrugged off rudely. The red head looked distressingly at the brunet's retreating back before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She needed to tell him now. She couldn't run away from the truth, nor will Vanitas be able to.

"I'm pregnant!" Kairi shouted, her voice echoing throughout the school's hallway. She only hoped no soul stayed behind and heard her declaration. The red head took another deep breath before standing firm, hands clenching into a fist, eyes shutting firmly. "With your baby," she added shakily.

"I'm pregnant with your baby, Vanitas," she repeated, as if trying to make not only Vanitas believe, but herself as well.

The brunet stood frozen in his place, speechless. It took him a few seconds to process her words properly, though when realization kicked in, he felt the world around him shatter into a million pieces.

He just got someone pregnant.

* * *

><p>I<strong>nstead of asking for a review, I am going to ask you to please watch this and tell me wat you think xP Lol!<strong>

**http:/ www . youtube . com /watch?v=ZN_qQx3T_PY**

**Just remove the spaces**. **This vid is bout Vani ^^**


End file.
